fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora/Quotes
Enemy Flora Birthright Chapter 17 Vs. Avatar *'Avatar': "Flora! Why are you doing this? Please! There must be a reason." *'Flora': "I told you already. You betrayed Nohr. Now quit asking about it!" *'Avatar': "This isn’t you…" *'Flora': "You don’t even know the real me. Now it’s time for you to die!" Vs. Felicia *'Flora': "So…they sent you to face me." *'Felicia': "Sister, I’m here to talk you out of this madness. It’s not too late to change your mind!" *'Flora': "No, I can’t turn back. And I won’t go easy on anyone—not even you." *'Felicia': "*sob* *sob* No! This can’t be happening…" Vs. Jakob * Jakob: "Flora! Stop this madness at once and return to your senses. You've embarrassed me more than enough for one lifetime." * Flora: "Jakob... I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish we could have just stayed in the fortress... Happily serving Lord/Lady Avatar until we were old and gray... We could have had a future together. Just know that I'll always regret this." * Jakob: "What? I can't hear you over this ridiculous snowstorm." * Flora: "That's just as well. It's fitting that my hopes and dreams should blow away in the wind..." Defeated Conquest Chapter 8 Vs. Avatar *'Flora': "I'm sorry, Avatar. Not for my actions, but for this unfortunate circumstance. Milord/Milady, as your retainer, I know this is tantamount to treason. But my family... My tribe... We simply cannot bow down to Nohrian rule." *'Avatar': "Flora... No need to apologize. I am the last person ever to begrudge you your loyalties, my friend. Still, I shall do all I can to suppress this rebellion, albeit in my own way." Vs. Felicia *'Flora': "Felicia, my foolish sister. Did you really think this rebellion could be solved by a few pretty words?" *'Felicia': "I'm no fool, Flora! You're the one who wants to fight without hearing us out! That in itself is a betrayal of pride and morality our tribe holds so dear!" *'Flora': "You really don't understand, do you? This goes beyond words. Don't you realize, all of our time in that castle was... I mean, it was just... *'Felicia': "What are you saying sister?" *'Flora': "Forget it, there's no point telling you now, after all that's happened. Let's get on with it. You may be my sister, but I won't go easy on you!" Vs. Jakob * Flora: "Jakob... It's good to see you, though I wish it was under better circumstances." * Jakob: "Flora... When I left you at the castle, I never dreamed I'd find you here. Here with your blade raised in anger against she who you swore to protect. I know the difficulty of your situation, but that doesn't excuse your actions. I'm afraid I have no choice to settle this matter with force." * Flora: "Jakob... In the b-beginning, I never swore my allegiance. I refused. After all, we were little more than hostages. Taken as children... All to prevent this from happening, to stop the Ice Tribe from rebelling. I often thought of running away, but I never did. I stayed... because of you..." * Jakob: "Flora..." * Flora: "I don't want or need your pity, Jakob! Let's finish this!" Defeated Revelation Chapter 12 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Recruitment My Castle Castle Grounds * "Don't worry, I'll do my best to help you get through the next fight, Lady/Lord Avatar." (idle) * "Lord/Lady avatar, I just want to thank you for all your kindness and support." (idle) * "Avatar, I just want to say... Thank you for all you've done for me." (married) * "Do you have business with someone in this castle? I can pass along word if need be..." (visiting another castle) Private Quarters Friends Lovers *"Welcome home. I finished everything I needed to do. We can just relax together." (Entrance) *"Welcome home, Avatar. I hope you'll find everything in order." (Entrance) *"Avatar... Welcome home. I love you..." (Entrance) *"Ah... I'm sorry. It seems I fell asleep. What? I can go back to sleep?" (Awakening, Good) *"Ugh... Sorry I fell asleep... Could you be a bit more gentle next time?" (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home... I took a bath earlier, but my body is still so warm..." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Thank you so much... I was beginning to think I might melt away..." (Cool Down, Good) *"Avatar... Do you mind if I stay here awhile longer?" (Exit) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "I'm so excited, I can barely move!" (6+ stats up) * "Who is stronger? My sister or me?" (4-5 stats up) * "I don't know if this will be enough..." (2-3 stats up) * "I'm afraid I'm not that much help..." (0-1 stats up) Class Change *"Sometimes change isn't always bad..." Confession Roster Along with her twin sister, Felicia, one of Avatar's Ice Tribe retainers. She is an excellent and thoughtful maid, unlike her sister, but also tends to overthink things. Surprisingly jealous. Born on 2/19. Help Description ''One of the avatar's retainers. From the Ice Tribe. Has a twin sister, Felicia. '' DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Brace for a chill." * "It's alright." * "I'll do my best." * "I won't lose." * "I'll watch out for you." * "No holding back." * "Shall we?" * "I won't fail you." Dual Strike * "Excuse me!" * "I'll fight too!" * "Maybe I can help!" * "Me too!" Dual Guard * "Was I... helpful?" Critical/Skill * "Service with a smile." * "Freeze!" * "You leave me no choice!" * "I've been practicing this!" Defeated Enemy * "I'm... sorry." * *sighs* * "What shall I do next?" *"Oh, I doubt..." *"All cleaned up!" * *Giggle* * "Is this good enough?" * "What shall I do next?" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "I owe you." * "Impressive." Defeated by Enemy * "I can't... Go on... Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts